Martyrism
by Drahmatique
Summary: As Larxene so painfully learned, you should never attempt to tie up one who is in serious need of anger management.


Author's Notes/Disclaimer: Enough said. Am I too young for these kind of fics? You decide. I do not own KH. Therefore I am not married to any canon character.

**Martyrism**

"You must earn the Superior's favor, Larxene. You're the only female. Use your _feminine_ traits to perfection."

Marluxia said skeptically, the man's dark sapphire eyes shining brightly at her. Larxene was displeased; she preferred not to hold someone as strong as the Superior at knifepoint, and it would be too great a risk. Should she fail, their plans would be in jeopardy. She pursed her lips in thought, her legs swinging childishly over the edge of her seat. The large glass ball between them showed nothing at the moment. There was no activity in Castle Oblivion. It was a typical boring day. It was evening, actually, and Larxene could already feel the chill from the cold air touch her skin.

"I'd rather _not_ seduce the Superior."

Larxene said spitefully, crossing her legs and twirling a throwing knife around her fingers.

"Besides, I'm not the only one who has _feminine_ traits."

She continued sharply, casting a pointed look at her accomplice, and Overlord of Castle Oblivion.

Marluxia elicited a deep laugh, shaking his head.

"Who ever said you had to do that? There are other ways to get to him."

Marluxia prompted. The cold air stilled, just when a triumphant cry from Larxene shattered the ominous silence. Smirking, the nymph bade her knives vanish from her fingers and stood up from her seat.

"I know exactly what to do! I'll have _my own way_ with Xemnas' little second-in-command."

The nymph declared, opening a dark portal. The whorl of darkness hummed low in the room's eerie placidity. She turned and cast a nonchalant look at Marluxia for his approval. He simply nodded smugly, deciding to humor her. Whatever she had up her sleeve, the assassin was confident that she would carry it out to the best of her ability. After all, they were both in this together, were they not? Still, Marluxia could not help but smile as he watched a complacent Larxene exit the room via portal. He knew that the second-in-command was not an easy one to break.

Marluxia knew what was coming. He just hoped that Larxene would too.

The corridors of the Castle that Never Was were much unlike the corridors of Castle Oblivion. For a start, Castle Oblivion adopted a more medieval structure, with ornate pillars and marbled floors, with chandeliers hanging in every wide chamber. The main headquarters was different. It seemed like a modern, space-age station, floating in the middle of darkness, where crystallized paths lead from the main world to the castle, bridging a large expanse of darkness. Here, Kingdom Hearts could be seen in full, bathing the entire World that Never Was in its pale, sickly light.

This was obviously not the first time Larxene had been here. The entire Organization frequently gathered in these halls for their meetings, where Larxene had taken the liberty to observe most of her fellow members and their distinctive personalities. Despite not having hearts, most of them acted like they had hearts. Xemnas' right hand man, however, was an exception.

This was the exact reason why Larxene found him so intriguing.

Larxene knew exactly where to find him. He would be helping the Superior with paperwork at about this instant, and so she stopped directly outside Xemnas' personal quarters. Listening through the door, she heard a rather interesting exchange of words.

"I am aware that there are traitors in our midst." That voice was undoubtedly the Superior's.

"I suggest they be hunted down immediately."

This voice was smooth and low, possessing a clipped, elegant touch and lightly accented. Larxene immediately recognized the voice as that of the one she was looking for. A child-like smile touched her lips as she continued along the corridor, hoping to surprise him at the exact place he would be headed to next. After a short stroll, she arrived at a huge embellished door with the symbol 'VII' carved into the marble signage. She tried the handle. To her surprise, it was open. She moved in and closed the door behind her.

The room, or rather, gigantesque bedchamber, was carpeted completely with navy blue. The entire wall in front of her was actually a huge, polished glass window, out of which was an excellent view of Kingdom Hearts. From what she knew, the Addled Impasse was not far away. It was natural, she thought. The seventh order had the best views of the moon. Black velvet curtains lined the immense window. A canopy bed was tucked against the wall opposite the window itself, and it was neatly made. Not for long, Larxene thought.

Walking leisurely towards the window, Larxene pulled the curtains closed, concealing the giant heart, and took a moment to absorb the total darkness. After which, she crouched down beside the bed and pulled the edge of the quilt over her head. She remained like this for some time, until she heard the click of the door and the scuffling of boots.

The door closed with a click as Larxene heard that familiar voice. It was still emotionless, but the words used suggested that he wasn't very amused at all.

"I couldn've sworn I left the curtains open before the meeting."

Larxene suppressed a chuckle, but his hearing was formidable. There was a short pause as she saw the boots on the ground turn slightly. Her breath caught in her throat. Finally, she let out a sigh of relief as the boots made their way from the window towards the bed. A pair of gloved hands pulled the boots off. The gloves themselves followed. Then there was the sound of rustling blankets as they were tugged open. Unfortunately, the corner of the quilt that was hiding her was pulled away.

_Damn._

Larxene cursed in her head, and decided that she had to act now before she was found out.

Reaching into her coat, Larxene withdrew lengths of metal chains. She had hidden them inside her coat earlier, in preparation for this. They were fairly heavy, but Larxene managed to keep it completely hidden. She sunk farther back into the shadows and waited for his motion to still. A steady breathing suggested that he was asleep. Squinting in the darkness, she crept along the side of the bed and reached for the pale wrist that lay extended above her head.

Taking it as gently as she could, Larxene brought it closer to the bedposts and wrapped the chain around the wrist, fastening it to the wooden post with one of her kunais. She snuck to the other side of the bed and did the same with his other wrist. Thankfully, he was a heavy sleeper. Or at least she thought so. She then tied his ankles to the posts in a similar manner.

When she was sure he was completely immobile, Larxene climbed onto the bed and straddled him, lowering her head and placing a small kiss on his cheek. "Wake up, starshine." She whispered.

Pale lids fluttered open, and Larxene found herself staring into a pair of enchanting gold eyes. His eyebrows creased, and he tried to move, and then realizing that he was securely fastened to the bedposts. However, he did not rear in anger, but instead stayed still.

"Larxene, what are you doing in my room in the middle of the night?"

Saïx inquired, an undecipherable blankness replacing his confusion.

Larxene laughed and rolled over so that she lay beside him.

"I was thinking that you could maybe, just _maybe_, put in a good word for me."

Saïx smirked and turned his head to look at Larxene, a lock of silky blue hair caressing his pale cheek.

"What if I refuse?"

Saïx murmured. Larxene smiled sweetly and leaned over, running a gloved finger down the X-shaped scar on the bridge of his nose. He gave her no response. Her finger trailed from the scar down his cheek and onto the upper curve of his ear, reaching the pointed tip before lightly touching the silver stud on his earlobe. There was still no response, and Larxene glared at him.

"Well, it's not like I'm going to give you a choice."

Larxene sneered. Saïx simply smiled eerily, his golden eyes glinting in the darkness.

"I'd advise you not to try anything foolish."

He stated, his eyes now divulging that he would soon cause her grievous hurt. However, Larxene didn't seem too undaunted. Simply, she hopped off the mattress and opened a gloved palm, where a long bolt of lightning leapt from her fingertips, crackling. She whistled merrily as she placed her palms together, spreading the electricity with ease, until both her hands danced with white-hot sparks.

"Who's up for some electroshock therapy?"

Larxene purred, advancing towards him.

"You do know I can break these weak bonds."

Saïx asserted, his countenance now faintly choleric.

"You won't want to."

Larxene sneered, before tracing her finger down his neck, which resulted in the electricity making its way through his body, causing beads of perspiration to bud on his pale skin. Blue flames burned on his fingertips, but Larxene was too busy torturing him to notice that the metal was melting. Slowly, but surely. Droplets of liquid iron descended onto the carpet, splashing quietly on contact with the smooth material.

It was only when Larxene heard the thunk of her kunais hitting the ground that she realized he was free. A single ray of moonlight seeped through the tiny gap in the curtains. His eyes continued to glow, but this time she noticed that they were so bright that his pupils couldn't be seen at all.

"Drat, I should've known." Larxene sighed.

In the midst of ripping cloaks and heated breath, it is needless to say that Larxene never did get her good word.


End file.
